


Every Chance You Get

by Semi_problematic



Series: Boy Next Door [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carls a little too attatched to negan already, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Flirting, Grinding, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Theres less destructive ways to get mine," Negan replied, clicking his flashlight off. Without looking he grabbed the box of cotton swabs from beneath the sink and held them out towards Carl. "Cotton swabs? Really?" He chuckled, dropping them on the ground, the water splashing around it. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "You need to stop doing stuff like this. You're taking advantage of your father.""Am not." Carl walked towards him, pushing up on his toes. "The sinks clogged, you need to fix it. Thats all that matters, right?" His hands slid through Negans hair easily. "Come on, you gotta at least admit that it was smart.""It wasn't, it was bratty."





	Every Chance You Get

Carl may or may not be a brat. Well, he was 100% a brat, and most could see that. Negan. His mother. Enid. Shane. His teachers. Everyone except Rick knew that Carl was the biggest brat there was. Not only was Carl a brat, but he was also spoiled. Spoiled rotten. His birthday was in three days, not counting today, which meant he had no excuse to see Negan until then. Which fucking sucked. So, naturally Carl ran to his daddy, bat his lashes and begged him to take Lori out again. Rick said no, that they were saving up money for food and decorations for Carls sweet sixteen. 

Carl had always hated the term. There was nothing sweet about getting older. Becoming an adult seemed painful and boring and busy. Being fifteen was just fine. He got all the men he wanted and he was still babied by everyone. Plus, there was nothing sweet about Carl Grimes at all. He played dirty and knew how to get his way no matter what. Enid once told him that it was best to be that way. Be sweet when you want something, but be hard any other time. It kept the fakes away. Only real people would stay when Carl was bratty. With Rick it was different. Rick was Carls exception. He would rip everyone's throat out then kiss Rick on the cheek. He was nothing like everyone else. Carl was a daddys boy, there was no hiding it. 

Once Carl had realized he couldn't convince his dad and mom to leave so Negan could babysit him he had to come up with another plan. The plan he made wasn't very smart nor was it okay, but it would get Negan into the house and that was what really mattered. Carl laid on his bed, kicking his legs back and forth as he Google's various ways to clog a drain. Negan had told Rick that he used to do plumbing on the side, along with other odd jobs so if he ever needed anything just to ask. Well, Rick was only minutes away from begging Negan to come over. 

Carl shut off his phone and ran down the stairs, slipping into the kitchen where new grocery bags were piled all around. He dug through them as Lori went back outside to get more, grinning when he found a new box of cotton swabs. He darted back up the stairs and ran into his own bathroom, ripping the box open. Quickly, Carl turned on the water and began to stuff cotton swab after cotton swab into the drain until no more could fit. Carl turned on the sink and within seconds the sink bowl was filled, water beginning to peek over the sides and spill onto the counter.

"Dad!" Carl yelled, pulling the cabinet below the sink open and throwing the box of cotton swabs inside. He slammed it shut and looked down at the overflowing sink. "My sink isn't draining!" He ran out into the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time. He stood on the last step, crossing his arms over his chest."I keep trying to fix it but nothing is working. Its about to overflow. I don't know what I did." He played with the hem of his shirt, crossing his legs. "Can you come help? Please?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Rick stood up and walked around the couch, putting his hand on the small of Carls back as they walked up the stairs. "Have you been brushing your hair above the sink again? Thats why your moms sink got all clogged?" He followed Carl down the small hallway, pushing past his son when he saw water pouring out from the bathroom and onto the carpet in the hallway. "Shit, shit shit." He stepped over the water, slipping around a little before grabbing the handle of the sink and twisting it so the water shut off.

Rick leaned down agsinsr the counter, frowning when a cotton swab floated up, out of the drain, and into the sink. He picked it up and tossed it in the trash, walking over to the doorway. He leaned against it, smiling at Carl. "Go get my phone and text Negan to come over when he can and that your sinks messing up." He reached out and ruffled Carls hair, his wet hands dampening his hair. "And put some real clothes on before you complain about being cold." 

Fifteen minutes and three outfit changes later, Negan knocked on the door. Carl could see through his bedroom window that the man was wearing the same white t-shirt he always wore, along with jeans that had stains from different colored paint on them. In his hand was a red tool box that was rusted, the paint chipping away. Carl quickly pulled on his new shirt, a black Led Zeppelin shirt that used to be Enids. He made sure his shorts barely peeked out beneath the hem before laying down on his bed and grabbing the book closest too him. 

Rick and Negan made their way up the stairs, Rick rambling on and on about how the sink was just randomly overflowing and neither of them knew why. Lori made sure to shout from the kitchen about how her new carpet better not be ruined to which Negan replied with: "Its only water, just pretend you chose to clean it." Carl couldn't stop himself from smiling when he heard Negan say that. Rick guided him down the hall, stopping right in front of Carls room. He told Negan to take his time and not to worry if he couldn't fix it. Negan only chuckled and said he had yet to find a problem he couldn't fix. That made Rick laugh before disappearing down the stairs once more. 

Carl opened his door, peeking out it. Negan was standing in the water, the dirt from his boots swirling around in the small puddle that covered Carls bathroom floor. He slipped one hand into the sink, chuckling when it overflowed. He dipped one finger into the drain, freezing when he felt something. Carl covered his mouth to hold back a giggle. Negan pulled his arm out, shaking the water from it before kneeling down in front of the lower cabinet. He pulled it open and pushed Carls stuff to the side. Negan tilted his head to the side and fished through his pocket, pulling out a thin, black flashlight. The flashlight looked small in Negans hands, but almost everything did. 

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me," Carl stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against it, smirking when Negan jumped and hit the back of his head against the wooden framing of his cabinet. "I mean, first you come over and refuse to give me my ball. Then you come into my house and hover around outside my room. Theres less creepy ways to get my attention, ya know?" Carl dipped his toe in the now cool water that was soaking into the hall carpet. The black polish on his toe nails was chipping. 

"Theres less destructive ways to get mine," Negan replied, clicking his flashlight off. Without looking he grabbed the box of cotton swabs from beneath the sink and held them out towards Carl. "Cotton swabs? Really?" He chuckled, dropping them on the ground, the water splashing around it. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "You need to stop doing stuff like this. You're taking advantage of your father."

"Am not." Carl walked towards him, pushing up on his toes. "The sinks clogged, you need to fix it. Thats all that matters, right?" His hands slid through Negans hair easily. "Come on, you gotta at least admit that it was smart." 

"It wasn't, it was bratty." Negan took Carl by the wrists and pulled his hands away from him. "Your father is a good man, stop taking advantage of his kindness, okay?" He cupped Carls cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "Go get some towels and start to clean this mess up. I'll start emptying out all these damn cotton swabs." As Carl wondered down the hall towards the closet that sat at the end Negan continued to speak. "And if you pull this again I'm telling your parents." 

Carl rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "They'll think I'm attention seeking because my moms pregnant and that's it. Lori will throw a fit and my dad will tell me how much he loves me then it'll be over." He picked up two fluffy towels and turned around, walking back towards the bathroom. "Dad doesn't punish me. He likes to say he will, but he won't. I'm his boy and he loves me." 

Negan was already tucked underneath the sink, starting to unclog the dozens of cotton swabs from the pipes. "You really didn't have to put so many in here. Now you're just being an asshole. Like five would do but theres..." He looked down at the wet swabs that covered part of his cabinet. "I already got like fifteen out and theres so many left." Negan shook his head, grabbing a handful of cotton swabs and throwing them at Carl. "You little shit." 

Carl smiled and got on his knees, unfolding the towels. "I was just gonna have you babysit me again, but my dad wouldn't take my mom out so I had to go with plan B." He slid the towel through the water, shivering some. "This is cold." 

"Thats what you get," Negan smirked, draining even more of the cotton swabs from the pipes. "My shirts all soaking we-"

"Relax." Carl laid out the other towel, pressing his palms to it. "It looks like you got fivr of the exact same white shirts. You'll live." Carl stood up and wiped his hands on his shirt, leaning against his door again. "You should take a break," Carls fingers curled around his door knob. "I can show you my roo-" 

"No." Negan replied harshly. "I need to get this done." He stopped and looked up at Carl. "Wait... no. Still no. Its not Saturday yet-"

"That doesn't mean we can't makeout. I mean, its just kissing. Kissing is innocent." Carl gave Negan the puppy dog eyes he always used on his father, smiling wide when Negan stood up. "Just five minutes, come on." He took Negans hand in his, marveling at the difference in size. His hands were petite and pale while Negans were large and tan. There was a wedding ring. Carl would have to get rid of that. Thankfully, Lucille was already gone, so most of the work was done. 

Negan followed Carl into his room, looking around at the book cases and the desk that had a laptop sitting on it. There were movie posters and a small flat screen mounted on top of the wall. His closet had no door but was filled with clothes that seemed either too big or too small for him to wear. The sheets on his bed were all black and the pillow cases matched. Carls arms wrapped around Negans neck and pulled his focus from his room to him. Carl kissed him softly, walking him back up against his door, the door clicking shut behind them.

Negan pulled away, nudging him towards the bed. "Nice room you got," Negan mumbled. "Its big, a lot bigger than the room my parents gave me." He reached out and looked at one of the posters above Carls bed, tracing the words. "Jurassic Park? Thats a great movie."

"Stop making small talk, its embarrassing," Carl mumbled, laying back on the bed, kicking Negan in the thigh. "I'm sure you're older than most of the dinosaurs in that movie anyw-" Carl gasped and started to giggle, squirming around against the sheets. Negan tickled his sides, climbing on top of the bed. One hand was next to Carls hear while the other continued to tickle Carls right side. "Okay!" Carl laughed. "Okay, I take it back. You aren't older-" He flashed a smile. "Just about the same age as them." 

"You're a little shit," Negan moved his hand down, placing it on the small space of bed between Carls legs. His hand was inches from Carls half hard dick. Carl was tempted he really was. "I should get back to work. Can't have your dad coming and checking on me and seeing this." He kissed Carl again, running his tongue across Carls bottom lip. "C'mon." 

"Stay," Carl whispered, tangling his hand in Negans hair. He pulled Negan down into another kiss, wrapping his other arm around his neck. "This is much more fun than fixing some dumb sink." He tilted his head to the side, his hair fanning out against the sheets beneath him. "Negan-" 

"Carl." Negan did his best to sound like he was in control. "I do need to go. They'll wonder whats taking so long and we can't get caught." He kissed his forehead, smiling some. "Really-" 

"Since when did you get all soft. A few days ago you had me pinned to the house with your hand over my throat. Now you're kissing me on my forehead?" Carl rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "I thought you were cooler than that. But whatever, fine, you can g-" 

Negan kissed Carl again, his lips slamming into Carls hard enough to hurt. Carl liked it, though, he kissed back with the same force, grabbing Negan by the shirt and holding him into place. Carl bit Negans lip before running his tongue over it, an action only an older man could have taught him. But Negan didn't want to think about that. Carl slid down the bed some, grinding against Negans arm. First, it was small little thrusts, the length of his cock grinding up against his forearm, but as they continued to make out, his thrusts became longer, harder. 

Carl gripped Negans shoulders, whimpering into the kiss as he got off. A wet spot had already began to form on the front of his too short, too tight shorts and as good as it felt, Negan knew he needed to shut it down. He pulled away from the kiss, his finger nails scraping up against his inner thigh. They were both panting and Carls cheeks were bright red. Negan wanted to keep going, wanted to rip the kids clothes off and fuck him until he cried, but he couldn't. Just a few more days, he told himself, then he could do anything he wanted to. Negan was proud of himself, he had more self control than usual. 

"Carl," Negan panted. "I gotta go finish up out there," His hand ghosted over Carls dick before his fingers curled around it. He put his free hand over Carls mouth to drown out the whimpers and moans as he squeezed it. "You're gonna stay in here..." He traced his finger down the length of his cock. "And be a good boy and not touch yourself, okay?" 

With pink cheeks and a wet, hard cock, Carl nodded. His lips were swollen and his body ached with how bad he wanted this. He took a deep, shaky breath and nodded again, letting out a deep sigh. "Okay."


End file.
